Fellowship of the Ring (group)
For the film, see The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film). For the novel, see The Fellowship of the Ring (novel). For information about the game, see The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (video game). The Fellowship of the Ring was formed as a brotherhood between members of the various Free Peoples of Middle-earth. Its purpose was to take the One Ring to Mordor that it might be cast into the fires of Orodruin, the mountain in which it was forged, in order that it might be destroyed. The Fellowship is also known the Company of the Ring, the Nine Walkers, or more simply The Fellowship or The Company. Each of the members of the Company were representatives of their respective races, with Legolas and Gimli being the only Elf and Dwarf chosen. The Fellowship consisted of nine members: four Hobbits, two Men, one Elf, one Dwarf, and one Istar wizard. This number was chosen to match the number of Ring Wraiths, also known as Black Riders or the Nine Riders. Merry and Pippin were never intended to be a part of the Fellowship, with Elrond considering two Elf-lords from his own house. He wished to send the two younger hobbits back to The Shire as messengers to warn other Hobbits of the growing evil. But the halflings persevere: Merry is chosen and Gandalf convinces Elrond of the loyalty of Pippin. The Fellowship of the Ring was formed by Elrond after the Council of Elrond. The Fellowship, being led mainly by Gandalf, headed down the path to Mordor. After a long and difficult journey south from Rivendell, and a near-catastrophic attempt to cross over the Misty Mountains, the Fellowship descended into Moria. In the former Dwarf-kingdom, they found evidence that Gimli's kinsman Balin and other Dwarves who had returned there had been slain by Orcs. They were soon confronted by the Balrog known as Durin's Bane, who had many Orc and Troll minions under his control. Gandalf fell facing this menace, and the Company was forced to go on without him. Once they escaped Moria, the Fellowship headed to the Elven forest of Lothlorien where they spoke with the Elven Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light. Galadriel supplied them each with a special Elven Gift from Lothlorien and boats and supplies so they could travel down the river Anduin. This route was quicker than an overland march, but the group was attacked by Orc archers and shadowed by Gollum, who had begun following them in Moria. Forced to portage their boats around the waterfall called Rauros, the Fellowship soon ran into difficulties. Boromir finally succumbed to temptation, and attempted to seize the Ring from Frodo. This led to Frodo using the Ring to escape and he and Sam leaving to spare the others the lure of it. The repentant Boromir died trying to defend Merry and Pippin against a large force of Uruks from Isengard. The Fellowship was dissolved on the banks of the Anduin that day. Frodo and Sam carried on towards Mordor, Boromir was given funarary rites and sent floating over the falls, and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli chased after the Uruk-Hai who had made off with Merry and Pippin. Members of the Fellowship Image:Aragorn12.jpg|Aragorn son of Arathorn Image:Bfotrringsouth2.jpg|Boromir son of Denethor II Image:200px-Frodo.jpg|Frodo Baggins (Ring-bearer) Image:Gandalf.jpg|Gandalf the Grey Image:Lotr movie gimli.jpg|Gimli son of Gloin Image:Galadhrim_bow.JPG|Legolas son of Thranduil Image:Samwise.jpg|Samwise Gamgee Big oops.jpg|Peregrin Took(Gandalf's aide) ---- External link *The Fellowship of the Ring at Tolkien Gateway Category:Organizations